1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices. More specifically, the invention is a portable human height measuring device for measuring and comparing the growth rate of different people.
2. Description of Related Art
Various measuring devices have been devised for measuring the heights of people and other measurable entities such as earth core samples and other objects which vary in size with time. The problem, however, with most of the conventional measuring devices is that height measurements of different people (i.e. infants, children, and adults) become quite difficult to measure because the conventional height measurement devices lack features which universally permit ease of use, portability and adaptability of the measurement device to each person.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,212 issued to Allen discloses a growth measuring scale similar in purpose to the instant invention, namely to make height measurement comparisons. The growth measuring scale by Allen is an elongated graduated panel having a pivotally connected head bar which is movable from a vertical head locked position to a horizontal position. This device is structurally different from the instant invention in that the instant invention utilizes insertable magnetized height markers which are removable as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,521 issued to Hutchinson et al. discloses a conventional height measuring device which is typically used commercially in clinics and hospitals as a stand-alone measuring device. Unlike the instant invention, this device is quite heavy and difficult to transport manually. In addition, the device of Hutchinson is not adaptable for use on a wall or refrigerator as herein described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,585 and 3,313,030 issued to Heys and Lund respectively disclose height measuring devices having similar conventional features as taught by Hutchinson et al., except that the respective height measuring devices of Heys and Lund are adaptable for use on walls. There is no disclosure by the patents of Heys and Lund for a magnetic height measuring device which is adaptable to walls and refrigerators as herein described. The patents by Kim (U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,194), Kuhtik (U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,049) and Kojima (JP 156517) respectively disclose measuring devices which include the principle use of magnetic attraction, but the disclosures teach measuring devices which are completely different from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,028 issued to Chung disclose a height measuring device with voice readout. Unlike the instant invention, Chung's height measurement device requires the use of digital circuitry including complex mechanisms for calibrating or linking circuitry to the device for proper height indication.
Other patents by Fischer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,099), Woldorf, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,978), Huang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,504) and Duceau et al. (FR 1206363) disclose measuring devices of general relevance, but the devices are unrelated to the height measuring device as herein described.
The height measuring device of the instant invention is different from the prior and related art, in that it provides a height measurement device which is easy to use and adaptable for use on walls and refrigerators for measuring and comparing the heights or growth rates of different people. The invention is unique in that it includes height markers which serve a dual role of being insertably and magnetically attached to the device for indicating heights of different people and for attracting children's interest in making height measurements in the form of educational magnetic block toys which are provided in the form of a kit.
In this regard, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.